


Blinded

by shirosakura911



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosakura911/pseuds/shirosakura911
Summary: Everyone is blind. Not physically blind, but their eyes are full of emotions that clouded their minds. Clouded minds that can blind a person turning it into its slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First ever fan fiction of Far Cry 3. This may be a one shot story but it depends whether I can continue it or not.

It’s Friday afternoon. The Brody brothers along with their friends are having fun in an island in Thailand. Liza and Daisy were busy partying with Vincent as their acting DJ. Oliver is busy burning some weed, mixing it with the air of the night and Keith, well, he’s busy flirting and making out with a local girl behind the giant rocks beside the beach. The Brody brothers however, we’re sitting beside the camp fire and drinking their hearts out except for Riley. Riley is not used in drinking. He never like the bitter taste of an alcohol. Instead of alcohol, he is drinking coke as a replacement.

The night went on and on. Vincent asked a local DJ to replace him and joined the Brody’s. Daisy and Liza called Oliver to join Vincent and the others. Keith doesn’t need to be called because he went back to the camp, flushed and looks like shit. The group sat around the fire and share stories as if it is their last day. One by one the group started to disperse because tomorrow will be the day Riley’s going to get his pilot’s license. The group left, leaving Jason and Grant. The music already stopped and both the locals and foreigners are walking back to their hotels and houses.

The night is warm and cold at the same time. None of it matters if the alcohol kicks in. Jason is already drunk but not enough for him not to think properly. He is aware of his surroundings.

“You know Riley’s going to be sad if you will not come tomorrow.” Grant said.

Jason knew that Riley will seriously be disappointed if he will not show his face. He is completely aware of that. The thing is, his manager is demanding his presence tomorrow for him to take a photo. If he doesn’t show up, he’s fired especially if It is not an emergency.

“I know Grant. I know. You don’t have to fucking remind me. ” He sighed and focused his eyes on the fire in front of him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disappoint you J.” A warm hand slowly caresses the back of Jason’s head. He flinched and the hand stopped. His eyes went back to his older brother. Never did Grant showed any affection to him. Never. Only to Riley. Mainly because Riley is younger than them. Grant gave him a smile before leaning towards him. He didn’t know why or when he closed his eyes. All he knows is that he can feel the lips of Grant touching his. He pulled away realizing that he is kissing his own flesh and blood.

“W-why?” he stuttered. Grant gave him a short smile and gave Jason a peck on the lips.

“I love you Jason. I love you too much that’s why.” Grant gave him a peck again before moving closer until their skin touched. The older Brody snaked his arm at the back of Jason, pulling him closer. The other is gently resting on Jason’s cheek with the thumb caressing the soft skin. Once more, Jason’s lips got caught by Grant and this time, he didn’t pulled away.

 

* * *

 

“Riley! Congratulations for getting your pilot’s license!” Daisy and Liza gave Riley a warm hug, earning groans from the boys.

  
“Hey, we ‘helped' Riley get his license so…” Keith outstretched his arms. Daisy and Liza looked at each other, giving each other ‘the-looks’. They made their way to Keith and instead of hugging the man, they simple slapped his face and kicked his crotch.

  
“Damn it! That fucking hurts!” The group laughed but didn’t felt any sympathy for him. Who would anyways? Oliver and Vincent gave simple presents for Riley. A gaming card from Vincent and a brand new shoes from Oliver with a joint of course. Riley wore the shoes but didn’t bother the joint and just placed it in his pocket. Vincent scolded Oliver for gifting the kid drugs but the blonde is too high to understand. Grant appeared behind Riley and gave his brother a pat on the back.

“Congratulations on getting your pilot’s license lil bro.” Riley gave his big brother a brotherly hug and thanked him. He then noticed something is missing, or better yet, _someone_. He asked.

“He’s not coming, is he?” Grant shook his head. It seems that Jason’s job is more important than his brother. No one can blame him. Once he loses his job, their mother will be sad. She may not show it but she will blame herself for not being able to provide what her family needs.

“Says who?” A familiar voice blurted out and all of them looked at Jason, panting like he ran a mile before meeting them. Riley’s face brighten up and ran towards Jason to give him a hug. The group is finally complete.

“We thought you wouldn’t come.” Riley said before removing himself from Jason. Jason gave him a shrugged and a grin.

“No one will come in between me and my family. Not even my job.” He messed his brother’s hair and turned his attention to the group.

“What about your job?” Liza asked. She knew how Jason loves his job. It’s his passion. She became a model for him and soon Daisy joined in. They knew how Jason loves to take photos because the outcome is perfect.

“Nah. Never mind that. I am Jason Brody, the best photographer that this city has ever seen and this man deserve the best employer.” Jason finished his speech with a bow making the whole group laughed, except Grant. After the night that he told him how he feels, Jason basically pushed him away after the kiss and walked back to the hotel. He didn’t went after him thinking that maybe Jason needed sometime to process everything. By the time he decide to go back to the hotel, he found all Jason’s stuff are all gone. He was about to panicked when he saw a note, lying on top of the drawer.

  
Went home before the group. Don’t bother looking. I got a flight back to California.  
-J

  
After that, Grant regretted confessing. Jason glanced at his direction and their eyes meet. He knew by that time he will regret it again. He didn’t waste anytime. He walked toward Jason and slammed his lips on the other. The group gasped especially their younger brother. Both didn’t care and continued to taste each other. Oh how he wish he could do that. By the time their eyes met, Grant turned and walked towards their car.

  
“Let’s go to the nightclub guys!” The group cheered besides Jason. Liza, Daisy, Oliver and Vincent are together in one car with Liza as their driver. Since Jason commuted, he has no choice but to joined his brothers in one car, with Grant as the driver. Too bad Riley doesn’t like seating in the shotgun seat because he can’t lie down on his back unlike in the passenger seat. What a lucky day for Jason. The car where the others are already went. They’re the only ones left. Jason ushered Riley to the car and off they went.

During the drive, Jason tried his best not to look at Grant’s direction and kept on talking with his little brother. Sadly, they got caught in the traffic and Riley fell asleep. There’s silence in the car but Grant broke it.

“Look J, I am sorry. I really am. I just… yesterday… I .. Fuck!” He gripped the wheel and tried to calm himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to love you more than a brother. I’m sorry if I can’t keep my hands to myself. I’m… Fuck!... I’m sorry J.”

“Don’t mind it. It’s okay. The thing is you shocked me. You really did because you are more affectionate to Riley rather than me and you suddenly loving me made me… Disoriented for a while.” Which is true. Jason is fighting whether he should accept his brother’s love or not. But no matter what happens, Grant will always be his brother.

“I love you Grant. I do. But not in the way you wanted me to. I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What took you guys so long?” Daisy greeted the Brody’s when they finally reached the nightclub where they will celebrate. Jason gave her a shrugged. The group already found a placed for them to sit and relaxed. Soon they separated. Daisy and Liza as usual stepped on the dance floor. Vincent and Keith hunted down some local girls to flirt with. Riley went somewhere that even his two brothers don’t even know where. Oliver stayed and smoked weed. A few minutes later he stood up and joined the girls. He may be a stoner or a user but he is completely aware that there is an elephant in the room. He reached the girls and started to dance.

“Ollie, are they talking?” Oliver stopped and looked at Daisy who is waiting for his answer along with Liza. He shook his head. Liza massaged her temple.

“Why does it feels like there is sexual tension between them?” she said without even thinking.

“Man, I can burned off weed and placed it beside them. Who knows we might see them rubbing-“ Daisy punched his shoulder.

“Information needed Ollie.” She sighed. “Well let’s just enjoy ourselves and hope that those two will resolve any conflict that they have.” The agreed and continued to dance.

Meanwhile, Grant left Jason alone. He didn’t need to stay. What for? Ever since he realized that he liked his brother, he swore that he will accept no matter what his brother will say. He swore that. Guess he swore a little early. He won’t accept it.

Jason sighed and sighed. He just hurt his brother. Not only it’s going to be awkward but definitely a lot of things will change. He need a drink. He stood up and went to the bar. He motioned for the bartender to give him a shot. A shot? No. He needed the whole bottle. He placed a bill on the table for the bartender to give the bottle to him. There, he drank and drank.

“White boy holding his liquor huh?” Jason glanced at the direction of the voice, he found a man already sitting beside him. The man looks older then him and more muscular. His built can be seen because he is only wearing a red tank top. His eyes are dilated but who cares? Jason’s drunk and needed to forget. He didn’t acknowledge the man’s statement. He moved his face closer and kissed the man’s lips. He felt the man flinched so pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” He stood up and walked away from the man. He didn’t know where to go but the comfort room. He opened the door of the room and found that it is empty. Closing the door behind him, he stepped inside and leaned on the sink. Not long after the door opened revealing the man he just kissed a while ago.

“You think, you can fucking kissed me and leave? Fucking nice amante.” The man sprinted towards Jason and pinned him on the wall. He looked at the man’s eyes before reaching out again for his lips. This time , the man responded ferociously, biting and shoving his tongue on Jason’s mouth. The man brought his knee in the middle of Jason’s legs earning a moan and bite on the shoulder.

  
“You like that carino?” Jason gave him another moan and rocked his hips on the man’s leg.

  
“Fuck me please.” He didn’t know why he would give his virginity to a stranger. He never know why. All he need is relief. The man growled. Jason gently pushed him towards a cubicle. Good thing the toilet's seat is down. He pushed the man and closed the cubicle, locking it in the process. The man thankfully sat on top of the toilet seat, waiting for Jason to make his move. Jason kneeled on the dirty floor and unzipped the man’s fly. The length of the man is impressively big and satisfying. He licked the slit before shoving the whole thing into his mouth. The man jerked his hips forward burying his cock in Jason’s throat. Jason bobbed his head in a fast pace before letting the cock skidded out of his mouth. He stood up and quickly removed his pants and underwear, placing it behind the man wear it is clean. He never rode someone before. In fact he was never with a man before but he has seen how girls do it. He sat on the man’s lap positioning the cock in his entrance.

“Wait carino! You can’t –“ the man gave him a loud moan but a shout from Jason when he sat on the man’s dick without any preparation. He will lie if he said it doesn’t hurt. He didn’t move for a while. His tears are streaming down his cheeks. He felt the man’s hands groping his hips and face nuzzling his neck.

  
“Fuck carino. You’re a fucking virgin.” It’s all too fast he knows that. Being under the influence of alcohol, everything is blurry. They picked up their pace. Both clinging tightly to each other, moaning loudly and not caring on who might hear.

 

* * *

 

“You think you’re tough huh Barbie?”

“What the fuck did you say?”

“Keith enough.”

“Listen to your boyfriend doll, or else your pussy face might get broken.”

“You fucking shit!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck that was awesome.” Jason gave the man a breathy laughed. The man pulled him closer to its chest and Jason nuzzled its neck. Both are panting and enjoying what they had done.

Ring ring

Both men were startled. The sound is coming in front of Jason. He admits forgot he placed his pants at the man’s back. Smiling at the man, he blindly searched for his phone.

Ring ring

He felt his phone and grabbed it. He pulled away from the man and gave him a peck before answering the phone.

“Hey.”

“Jason! Keith is in trouble! We need your help!” Jason glanced at the man, who is staring at him with a smile on his face. He ended the call and gave the man one last peck on the lips before removing himself from the man’s length. He grabbed his pants and fixed himself. He noticed the man didn’t move. The man is just watching him, still wearing that smile. Jason rolled his eyes and went to kiss the man’s lips and kneeled down to shove its length down his throat. There was a loud moan coming from the man but before they start again, he released the length and gave it a kiss before fixing the man’s fly. A hand brushed his hair and pulled him into a kiss. It was sweet for the man to do it. It made him feel better. He opened the cubicle and went out of the comfort room to looked for Keith.

“Jason!” He looked for the source of the voice and he saw Riley waving his hand. He ran towards his brother who is clearly worried despite the poor lighting of the club. Riley pointed towards the hallway and Jason proceeded without asking any more questions. There he heard Vincent’s voice.

“Damn it Keith!” Jason followed the hallway and turned right. He saw a door opened at the left side. His friends might be there. He continued walking and peeked before seeing both of his friends with two locals.

“Keith enough.” Jason spoke and went in between them. Keith let himself be pushed by Jason but giving the locals a glare before turning his back and walked away. Riley stayed outside the comfort room, following Keith as he go. Jason and Vincent followed after. The group went to the dance floor and continued to party like nothing happened.

Suddenly, the two locals that Keith and Vincent were fighting with approached the group. One approached Jason while the other approached Keith. Jason knew this is going to end bad. He didn’t wait for the local to do the first move and kicked the man in the nuts. One upper cut and the local fell unconsciously on the ground.

“Jason hurry up!” Jason ran and followed the group that is being led by Doug. They ended up in an elevator and that’s when everything settled down.

“Thanks Doug.” Jason said. Doug gave him a smile.

“By the way, you guys up for craziness?” Doug said earning a yes from the group.

“There’s an island where you can do lots of stuff. Jet ski, gliding, lots I tell you.”

“Really?” Grant asked.

“Yeah man, and you can basically sky dive to get to that island. You guys can get a plane exactly tomorrow. What do you say?” The group cheered. Of course they wanted to go. After all, nothing could wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason packed his clothes for the trip. He chose the clothes that are lighter. At least he won’t have to worry if his clothes got wet. It can easily be dried by air. He sorted it out on top the bed and carefully folding it before placing it in his back pack. 

 

“You’ll need this.” A pair of blue shirt and khakis landed on top of the bed. He brought his eyes up and saw Grant. Grant knew what Jason loves what to wear. 

“Oh. Uh. Thanks Grant.” He took the clothes and started to fold them neatly. Grant didn’t left the room. Jason didn’t bother. He folded the blue shirt neatly and placed it inside the bag. He did it repeatedly with his remaining clothes until the bed is no longer filled with his clothes. He zipped the camel bag and was about to placed it on the floor when he felt a pair of strong arms, snaking around his waist. Jason didn’t have time to react when Grant’s lips followed, kissing his earlobe. The air turned warm. Jason turned around to see his brother’s flushed face. The older brother didn’t need to asked. Jason didn’t need any words. He let himself be manhandled on top of the bed. He let himself be kissed on the neck. He let himself be known. Grant gently pressed their foreheads together and spoke softly. 

 

“One night Jason. Let me love you. Just for one night. Please.” Grant didn’t need to beg. Jason bucked his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together. Warm mouth enveloped each other. Clothes were removed. Soon there are no brothers fighting on what is right and wrong, only a pair of lovers sleeping in each others arms. 

 

* * *

 

Grant woke up and the sun is not yet shining. He glanced at his partner, sleeping in his arms. Last night was the best time of his life. He became one with the one he love. Jason gave himself to him. He will make sure that Jason doesn’t regret it. He brought the man closer to his body, kissed the man’s head before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Knock it off Grant.” Jason playfully elbowed Grant. He wants to make it real though. Real in a way Grant will cringed in pain. Why? His brother is becoming clingy to him. Really, clingy. They will go to the bathroom together. Eat together with their younger brother who is not aware of the relationship. Everything. Grant will snaked his arms around Jason’s waist and pulling him closer to him. Jason slapped his shoulders as a warning that they have to keep a low profile on their relationship especially to Riley. They know he is an understanding little brother. He accepts things that are not acceptable. They knew that but for safety precautions, they will lie low.

 

* * *

 

The group noticed the changed in the atmosphere when they all meet again for the skydiving trip. The mood is lighter between the two brothers. Good for them but it seems like Keith is in a foul mood. No one knows why but they will not let it hinder them from going to that trip.

 

* * *

 

 

They were high up in the air. They don’t care what will happened to them when they reached the ground. They never know what awaits them. 

 

* * *

 

 

The group landed smoothly in the ground. The sand crunched under the shoes. The chutes are detached and folded before stacking it up in their bags. Who knows they might be able to use it. They made a camp on the shore and that’s when Keith decided to stormed away from the group and headed into the jungle. The group followed, worried that something might happen again. They followed and saw a bungalow with pink neon lights. They went inside and saw that it was a bar with local girls dancing around the pole, entertaining the other locals. Deciding it’s best to stay, the group scattered and drank to their hearts content. Grant and the others were down except for Keith and Jason. Jason is not a heavy drinker so he cheats. He let the alcohol flow in the corner of his lips. Keith however, drank and was basically drunk. His pupils are rolling in their sockets. Jason at that time wishes he was drunk all along. 

 

“I know I am an asshole.” Keith spoke. Jason just rolled his eyes. Good thing his friend knows. 

 

“A jerk. Womanizer. Every bad fucking adjective you can think of and I know you see me as a person who is not capable to love.” Jason didn’t expect the sudden move of Keith. Keith drank one shot before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Brody didn’t have time to react as Keith’s body went limp. 

 

First it was his brother who admitted he likes him. Now its Keith. When did the world became so complicated? They were so supposed to be having fun and not having conflicted emotions. Jason didn’t care about the world anymore. He just wants to escape. Hopefully the alcohol kicks him and bring him in the world where nothing is complicated.

 

* * *

 

“Wake the fuck up hermano!” Jason’s face stings. His cheeks felt hot. It feels like he’s been slapped for hundred times. He wanted to punched the one buggering him. Clenching his fists, he noticed that it is above his head, tied for sure and numb. Panicked roses from his chest and he opened his eyes to see who is waking him up. His eyes were blurry like it’s looking for something to focus with. 

 

“I’m right here, motherfucker.” A snapped of fingers got him out of his daze. His eyes focused on the man in front of him. A Mohawk in a red top. The man at the bar! Recognizing the man, he spoke but all that came out of his mouth are grunts. His mouth is sealed with tape!

 

“What did you say hermano? Did I told you to speak?! Huh?!” Jason is confused. It feels like he is looking at the same man he gave his virginity with but, a different personality. Another grunt was heard but it didn’t came from Jason. It came from his brother, who is tied up in front of him with a tape on his mouth. 

 

“Am I talking to you?! Am I fucking talking to you?! No? Then shut the fuck up!” Grant stopped. He feared on what will happen if he pisses him off more. He doesn’t fear death. He only fears about what will happen to Jason. The man returned his attention to Jason in which he knew is already afraid. His brother’s eyes are glassy. He knows it despite the lack of light provided.

 

“What is it Jason? Why are not laughing anymore huh? Is it not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?” The man moved a little closer to Jason. Jason can’t help but shuddered when the man reaches out and rubbed his cheek with the back of its hand. 

 

“But I know I will be entertained by you, amigo.”

 “Vaas! I need you to take care of the rejects!” Vaas pulled back his hand to which Jason’s relief and stood. He went to the pirate standing nearby and spoke. Jason didn’t hear it though. It’s like a wind. You heard it, but you don’t understand. He saw pirate nodded and Vaas left. Jason felt helpless. He never thought that the man he gave his virginity to is a mad man. Guess that’s what I get for hooking up with random strangers. He pitied himself. 

“Jason?” He heard Grant whispered his name. The thing is how can his brother speak if his mouth is taped? Jason turned his attention to his brother who is currently untying the his bonds.

“Call the guard.”

 

* * *

They got out of the pirate’s village. They’re still not safe though. It’s still a long run. They stopped to looked at the map before quietly sneaking through the forest. They did it quietly as possible until they heard a shout.

“The prisoner’s have escape!” They heard footsteps coming in their way. They had no choice but to run. Run as fast they can. They fell off the cliff but the adrenaline rush is kicking. They didn’t care if they are getting wounded. They just wanted to get out of the place. They’ve reached the bridge. 

“Go!” Grant pushed Jason to crossed the bridge first. Jason ran and it’s amazing how he didn’t tripped on his way. His brother is following behind when the helicopter spotted them. Jason reached the edge. 

“Grant!” The pirates riding the helicopter fired at the bridge. The bridge broke and Jason watched as his brother fell into the water. He searched for any signs of life on the edge of the cliff. Nothing. 

_No… please… Grant…_

Tears fell off of his face as he forced himself to stand and continue to run. He will get those pirates. He will kill them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter from this fic. Sorry about that guys! I suddenly remember I'm also writing another fan fiction in this account which is Javert/Jean Valjean. I'm not yet done with that story. Same goes through with my other stories in my account in Fanfiction.net . It's 2019 and I have a lot to update. I will try to post an update and a longer chapter of this ship next time


	3. Chapter 3

Jason ran as fast as he can through the jungle. He doesn’t know where he’s going. He’s not even sure where he is. He even wondered if the pirates are still looking for him. The moon light didn’t help for Jason to recognize his surroundings. He stopped dead in his tracks. The air is cold and he started to shiver. His legs are in pain. His lungs are burning. Every part of his body hurts. His eyes are starting to water. He wants to mourn for Grant. He wants cry his hearts out but he only choke. Due to his exhaustion, his body slowly shuts down. 

 

* * *

 

The sun light hurt his eyes. Did he slept in the middle of the jungle? But if he did, why can’t he hear it? Jason slowly opened eyes. He saw a white ceiling. Now where is he? He brought himself up by his elbows. Every bone in his body clicked. That’s when he noticed that he is wearing nothing. The only thing covering him is a white blanket. He looked around to see if there are anything he could wear. The only thing he sees are toys for kids and other girly stuffs. The door opened. An old man went inside the room carrying a piece of towel and a blood red colored cloth. The man gave the young man a smile. 

 

“You are awake I see. Before anything else, do you feel any pain?” Jason shook his head in order for the man to give him more information. The man nodded his head and placed the towel along with the cloth on top of Jason’s lap.

 

“My name is Dr. Alec Earnhardt. I found you lying in the middle of the jungle. Weak but alive. Carried you here and nurse you back to health.” The man brought out his hand.

 

“Name’s Jason.” He thanked the man shook his hand. The man stood up and went to door.

 

“I have a river down the hill. Your clothes are being washed there. My wife never trusts me with washing the clothes so I placed it down there. You can take a bath after you washed your clothes. Oh and by the way, I have no other male clothing for you to borrow so you can use that for a while.” He said before leaving Jason inside the room. Jason really thanked the man for helping him. He’s hungry though. Well, he can eat later. Hopefully the doctor has food downstairs. He got up and wrapped the white towel around his waist. His shoes are missing. Maybe the doctor left it along with his clothes. He walked the stairs barefooted. Surprisingly there are no hang nails waiting for him. He reached the door of the house. 

 

He opened the door and he was amaze. The doctor’s house is amazing. He slowly walked outside the house. There is a river. He looked down the cliff and almost fell when he realized they are on top of a mountain with a natural source of water. That’s pretty cool actually. He strolled down the wooden bridge and there he found his clothes and shoes on top of a big rock in the middle of the river. The current is surprisingly not that strong. He unwrapped the towel and let himself enjoy the coolness of the water. He started to washed himself and got everything clean. After that he started washing his clothes. He wondered where he can hang it dry though. He found a larger rock on the side of the water. He went closer and laid his clothes on top of it. Hopefully the heat that is absorbed by the rock can evaporated the water out of his clothes. He got out of the water and dried himself. He picked up the red cloth and examined it. 

 

It is like a wrapping around the waist style of clothing. He placed it around his waist and tied it up on the side. At least he has something to cover  his lower body. He walked back towards the house and went inside. He searched and found the kitchen with a meal ready to eat. He sat down and ate. He needs some strength. If he wants to get revenge, he needs to do it smart. 

 

Jason finished his meal and washed the dishes. After that, he started exploring the inside of the house. There he found a locker filled with guns and ammos, grenades and molotovs, and all kinds of stuffs. He grabbed the bow and arrows, weighing it in his hands. He grabbed a weapon holster and ammo pouches. It seems like he’s going to be doing some serious training if he wanted to beat those pirates. 

 

“See anything you fancy?” Jason almost felt his whole soul separated from his body when Dr. Earnhardt spoke behind him. 

 

“I… uh…” He showed the bow to the older man. The man nodded his head. 

 

“Ah yes. They’re yours now. I never like the idea of using killing toys.” He said and walked through the door. 

 

“Vaas' men comes here for supplies. I suggest you hide your clothes after they dry. If you want to go hunting, you can go down this mountain but beware of animals and pirates.” He shut the front door and left Jason inside. Jason tested the string of the bow and wondered. How will he learn to survive in a jungle without someone to teach him? He rummaged the locker once more and found a telescope and a knife. Getting the bow and arrows, he went outside. He looked for a place where he can practice shooting arrows and found a small shack closed to the worn gate. Not close where he can be seen immediately but more like you can hear if someone will come. He position a bottle on top of a crate and walked far from it. He doesn’t know how to use a bow. Hopefully what he always see whenever he plays video games is possible. He held the bow on his right and rested an arrow on top of the back of his thumb. He pulled the arrow along with the string of the bow. Taking a deep breath, he held it and aimed. Releasing the arrow sliced the back of his thumb, and the arrow hit the ground. 

 

“Damn it!” he exclaimed. He placed his bloody finger in his mouth. 

 

This is going to be a long time to practice. 

 

* * *

 

“Who the fuck is taking my outposts?!”

 

“It’s S-snow white boss.” The pirate lord placed a bullet on the man’s head. The man dropped to the ground.

 

“Get fucking Snow White.”

 

* * *

 

Green leaf. Check. Mushroom. Check. Crimson leaf. Check. Blue leaf. Missing. Jason checked his loot sack and the list. He’s basically missing a blue leaf. According to Dr. Earnhardt, blue leafs are found beside the bodies of water. He has no map. He just relies on his compass. As long as he knows where the West and East, he’ll be fine. He’s been doing this for a week now. The doctor is old and high most of the time so he is in no shape to find the ingredients himself. Jason volunteered to looked for it. On his first day, he ended up getting lost in the jungle. It was the worst thing that happened to him though. He is near a body of water. It’s fresh and clean. Problem is that he doesn’t know how to go back. He found a cave and rested there to think. When the sun hit him, he suddenly remember his lesson before. The sun rises on the east. Dr. Earnhardt’s home is located in the west. He went to the West and ended up finding the ingredients he needed in the process. He continued walking towards the West and got back.

 

It was hard of course. Without any map, you are basically clueless on where you are. He tried to master the environment near Dr. Earnhardt’s home. He haven’t master it but he is becoming more and more familiar with the terrain. 

 

Now he is wearing nothing but the crimson cloth he wore on the first Dr. Earnhardt found him. The doctor said he needs to blend in the environment. He is getting used to it though. Wearing only the red cloth with underwear of course. Too girly to be exact but he doesn’t know why it fits him. He reached the nearby river and found a blue leaf. He cut it using a knife and placed it inside a jar, along with the other ingredients. 

 

“My what a pretty thing you are.” Jason turned his back and found a stranger, wearing a blue polo that is opened, showing off his tattoo and blue jeans. His got an Australian accent which reminded him of Hugh Jackman from X Men. The man looked at him from top to bottom, making Jason take one step back from the man. 

 

“Do you have a name pretty boy?” Jason didn’t answer. He felt uneasy with the guy. He wanted to take his eyes off of the man to look for a way out but he’s afraid on what the man will do. The man gave him a smile .

 

“Ah, pretty boy’s tongue is not working? Too bad.” The man took one step forward. This made Jason took a step back until he felt the water. The river leads to the place of Dr. Earnhardt. He can just swim through it to escape the stranger. The man move again, this time Jason went into the water and swam as fast as he can. The water’s current is luckily strong making it easier for him to swim. He brought his head to breath for air and dove back down again to avoid detection. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey Doc, I got your stuff.” Jason placed the jar on top of the doctor’s working table. The doctor’s eyes lit up as he gently grabbed the jar. 

 

“Ah thank you Jason! Go have some food back at the house.” Jason nodded and went inside the house. Not to eat because he is not that hungry but for him to do some training with guns and arrows. He can shoot that’s for sure. He just doesn’t know if he is ready enough.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello mate.”

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

* * *

 

“For faster healing, used the green plants. Remember, there are different types of green plants. For example, this type of green plant can stopped the bleeding.” 

 

Ever since Jason’s first encounter with the creepy man, he temporarily stopped going out to get some plants. The doctor didn’t bother to asked Jason to get some. They have a lot of stock anyways. Besides, Jason is starting to plant medicinal plants at the doctor’s huge backyard. He waters them everyday and along with it, he started to learn how the doctor make some stuff out of medicinal plants. 

 

“Ah. That’s all for today. Have a rest my boy.” Jason thanked the doctor before heading out to breathe the air. The air is calm and cool. He wondered how his friends are. He almost forgot his revenge because of the doctor. He looked around and saw the house. He needs to trained himself again. He tried shooting one of the boars down the doctor’s house with the bow and arrow. It’s easy because he can see them clearly. Problem is that what if the boars or other animals blended in their surroundings? Will he able to recognize them? Breathing once more, he went inside the house to gather the things he need. Bow and arrows, silencer, shotgun and ammos. He wore the weapon holster with the ammo pouches. Since he is going hunting, he wore his old clothes. He brought the other clothing just in case he needs it. He got a lighter and loot sack. After he got everything he needed, he back to the green house.

 

“Jason, you my boy, will need these.” Jason’s didn’t expect for the doctor to be ready for the syringe kit. He opened it. It has 12 syringes to be exact. 

 

“Thank you doctor.” The doctor nodded his head and waved a hand. Jason smiled and placed the syringe kit inside his pants.

 

* * *

 

Jason crouched and aimed for the deer in front of him. He pulled the string of the bow and took a deep breath. He was about to let go of the arrow when he heard gun shots and screams. His heart pounded. Fear started to control his mind. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his heart and listened. The jungle didn’t gave a sound. He waited for a while. Nothing. He silently move while in a crouch position and went to the direction of the gunshots. It wasn’t far from where he is because he immediately saw two trucks that crashed into each other. Blue shirt people along with the red colored pirates laid on the ground. He looked around to see any signs of life before approaching the scene. 

 

He didn’t crouched this time when he went to loot the pirates bodies. Maybe these pirates has a map or anything that can reveal his friends whereabouts. He was busy searching the body and didn’t notice someone sneaking behind him. In Jason’s peripheral vision, he saw the shadow of a man behind him. He clutched his knife. The thing is, he is afraid. Afraid to get his hands dirty. He turned around when the man behind him shouted but before he could react, a gunshot was fired and the man stopped before he fell on the ground. 

 

It wasn’t Jason who shot the man in blue. He turned around and saw a pirate holding a gun, panting. The pirate looked at Jason’s eyes before falling on the ground. Jason scrambled and was about to ran away when he looked back at the fallen pirate. Did the pirate just saved him or was is a coincidence? He went back and saw that the man is in fact breathing heavily. He looked around and recognized the terrain. He knows this place. Jason will regret this soon enough but at least he tried. He picked up the pirate and went back to the jungle. 

* * *

 

Here's an example of what Jason was wearing. I don't know what this is called but I tried my best to describe it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck you’re heavy.” Jason exclaimed and placed the man on top of the bed. They are in an abandoned shack located in the middle of the surrounded by herbs and so far, deers. They got there with the help of a row boat located beside the flowing river where the encounter happened. Jason discovered it accidentally when he got lost the first day. 

 

The shack is small. One room to be exact. A makeshift bed, empty crates in a corner and a small campfire in the middle of the everything. Jason removed the pirate’s body armor and placed it beside the bed. He scanned the body for wounds. A bloody patch on the side of the pirate caught his attention. He brought out the syringe kit and searched for the green plant syringe. When he found it, he lifted the pirate’s shirt and injected it beside the wound. That type of green plant can stopped the bleeding and infection. He went to the crates and searched for anything he could use. Nothing. He grabbed his loot sack and spilled its contents. A small bag dropped on the ground and Jason grabbed it. He opened the small bag and found small bottles. One by one he searched for that certain type of bottle. 

 

“Gotcha!” He hurried towards the pirate. He opened the bottle and scooped an equal amount before applying it on the wound. He looked back at the contents lying on the floor and saw a fresh green leaf in a glass jar. He went for the jar and opened it to get the largest leaf he could find. After that he went back and used it to cover the wound. Once he was satisfied with his work, he brought the pirate’s shirt down. Now, he needed to wait. But before that, he needs to hunt. 

 

* * *

 

It’s been a day and the rain started to pour. Jason hunted a deer and got him a nice meal. Too bad the pirate is not gonna wake up anytime soon. 

 

* * *

 

 

Another day went by, Jason warmed himself by the fire. The rain is still pouring making it cold. He sighed and rubbed his shoulders. During his exploration outside the shack, he saw a pot, a bowl and an empty canteen. He went to river to washed them and filled the canteen along with the pot with water. Deer soup is better for rainy days. Speaking of soup, the soup is ready but his eyes are tired and wanted to sleep. Just then, he heard the pirate groan. He hurried towards the pirate and surprisingly, he is awake and looking at Jason with a hint of confusion. Jason swallowed a mouthful of saliva before speaking.

 

“How are you feeling?” No answer. Jason tried again. 

 

“Anything hurts?” This time he got a response. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Name’s Jason Brody. You are?” 

 

“Why did you save me?” Ok. Honestly speaking, answering a question with another question is irritating.

 

“Look, I just did ok? I want to know if you know where my friends are.” The pirate snorted. He gave Jason a smug grin. 

 

“Why do you think I’ll tell you where they are?” Jason know he sucked at giving death threats but guess it is the only way. He draw his knife and let the blade touch the pirate’s throat.

 

“I don’t want anymore blood so please, just tell me where they are.” The pirate’s eyes squinted at Jason. 

 

“You’re not him.” 

 

“What?” Who’s him? 

 

“You’re the brother of Snow White.” Jason removed the knife from the man’s neck. 

 

“Snow White? Who is he?” 

 

“I don’t know his face. All I know he escaped Vaas' camp alive with his brother. He was wearing a red shirt while his brother wears blue.” Jason took a moment to digest the information. Red shirt? Grant’s alive? Happiness filled his heart. He excitedly grabbed the man’s shirt like a child wanting a bed time story. 

 

“He’s alive! Grant’s alive!” he laughed. “Where is he then? Do you know where he is?” The pirate shook his head. 

 

“Snow is a ghost. He comes and goes, leaving our outposts in the hands of the natives. But this I know, he got the Medusa and probably headed at Pirate's Cove.” The pirate answered but winced in the process. The wound hurts and itches like crazy. Jason noticed the pirate’s reaction. He immediately let go of the shirt. 

 

“Sorry. I thought Grant died when he fell at the bridge.” He said and went to the pot to scoop some hot soup. After that, he went back to the pirate who is currently sitting already on the side of the bed, stretching his limbs and wincing at the same time. He brought the soup to the pirate. The pirate eyed the bowl warily. 

 

“Come on. If I want you dead, I wouldn’t waste my time grabbing you a bowl of soup.” The pirate said nothing but accepted the bowl. Jason smiled and went back to sat near the fire. 

 

“I never caught your name.” He heard a sipped coming from the pirate.

 

“Carlos.” Jason nodded his head. He placed another stick in the fire to keep it going. Silence filled the room. Jason shouldn’t be at ease with the pirate. Problem is that, he can’t help it. He never liked the idea of violence. He just wants peace. Suddenly, he heard something fell on the floor. His head snapped back to where Carlos is and saw the pirate clutching his side. He’s in pain. Jason took out his syringe kit and went to the pirate. He opened it and got a syringe that is basically a pain killer. He injected it on the pirate’s shoulder. Carlos was shocked and thought that it was poison. He grabbed Jason’s wrist and was about to slammed the man on the floor when he felt relief. The pain that was there suddenly disappeared. He looked at Jason and the young man just shrugged before releasing himself from his gripped. 

 

“Pain killers.” Jason grabbed the bowl and scooped another soup before handing it to the pirate.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lift your arms a little bit.” 

 

“Like this?”

 

“Yeah, then… Fire.” Jason fired the gun and it hit the glass bottle. After Carlos' recovery, he decided to teach Jason how to shoot. He learned to care about the boy. He never knew why but the innocence of the young man drove him to looked at him as a cub trying to learn its way in the forest. Not only that, Vaas wants Jason alive. Teaching Jason how to hold a gun is the least he can do. 

 

“You’re getting better.” Jason smiled and gave the gun back to the pirate. Carlos shook his head. 

 

“Keep it.” He said. His phone rang and he knows it’s time. He took his phone out and saw it is Vaas calling him. He answered it and looked away from Jason.

 

“Boss.”

 

“Carlos! Snow White is dead.” Carlos clutched the phone in his hand. How long has it been? It feels like he’s been away for a short while. 

“That’s good boss.” Vaas chuckled. 

 

“Have you seen his brother?” 

 

“No boss.” Vaas hummed before hanging up. Carlos place his phone back in his pocket and faced his cub. Jason is just looking at him and he knows. Just by looking at the boy’s eyes, Carlos can see the sadness. Jason bit his lip. His hands trembled and tears fell from his eyes. Carlos grabbed the boy and enveloped him in his arms. 

 

* * *

 

“There is this man who’s name is Buck. He bought one of your friends. I don’t know who but he’s in Badtown.” Carlos gave his armor to the boy in front of him. He can get a new one anyways. Besides, his main priority now is Jason. Confessing the location of one of his friends is the least he could do considering Vaas killed Jason’s brother. 

 

“Will I ever see you again?” The pirate smiled and ruffled the young man’s hair. 

 

“Hopefully not kid.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Jason bought the map from a shop near a poker club. He searched for Badtown on the map. It seems like the town is located at the East side of town. He folded the map and placed it on his loot sack. He roared the engine of the ATV and headed towards East. The ride is smooth and information check, it’s hard to maneuver the ATV. Mark the sarcasm. Jason’s arms are already tired. He passed through an abandoned shed. That’s his landmark. He speed up the ATV. He passed another two red shirted people. Wait… red? 

 

“It’s Brody!” One of the pirates yelled. He roared his engine making it move faster. He heard gunfire. Bullets passed through him and the ATV hitting whatever’s in front of him. He didn’t slowed down. Why would he do that? He speed up until he reached a river. Across the river, he saw a barricade. Not a sturdy kind of barricade. It’s made up of roofing sheet. The river is luckily not infested with crocodiles. It seems safe. He walked through the water, leaving his lower half wet. It didn’t matter when he reached the other side. Crouching, he silently rounded the perimeter. There was an opening of roof sheets with a trail road leading towards it. He looked around and when he saw no red shirted pirates, he peeked through the opening. He saw a town. It looks like an abandoned town if it wasn’t for the coughs he hears from the natives lying beside a house. He stood up and went inside of the town. The town looks worst. The natives are in their worst conditions. The road is filthy and the smell is somewhat unbearable. Strolling down the road, he saw the familiar sign of a store with a lady sitting outside the entrance. 

 

“I was a weapons dealer! But no one ever believes me!” Well, the lady looks harmless but crazy. Jason proceeded in entering the store. The old woman looked up to him with her eye brows meeting each other.

 

“You don’t look like a pirate.” She said. Jason shook his head.

 

“I’m here to ask if this is Badtown.” 

 

“This is Badtown. It is where you boys let their pants down once in a while.” Jason’s face grew warm and it felt like he is in heat. He shook his head with a wave in his hand denying her claim. 

 

“Ah, this is not only for boys to girls.” Oh, how he wants to get out of the topic. Clearing his throat, he ignored his flushed cheeks. 

 

“I’m here for Buck. Do you know him?” The old woman gave him smile. She stuck out a thumb and pointed it at her left. 

 

“He’s at the bar. He likes to get rough to white boys. You can still turn around if you want to." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to finished a chapter again. Yehey! Sorry if it is a little bit late. Mainly because it is project week and I am preparing my snake costume for April 26. So yeah, hope you like it. Oh by the way, if you go back to chapter 2 I added some details at the last. I kinda copy and pasted the wrong text so yeah... It didn't affect the story though. Just added a clearer view. By the way, this not being betad so a lot of mistakes..


End file.
